


Little White Lies

by rebelheart87



Series: Liam/Tori [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria and Liam have been dating in secret for a while. But he wants to tell the world. She's content with that, and has an idea of how to spill the secret to her best friend.</p><p>Snippet:<br/><b>Hey, I have found a never-before-seen photo of Liam! Like, it's an insanely awesome photo to share. But I need you to promise you will never put it online anywhere, because I think it's kind of personal and all that. But I know I can trust you above anyone else.</b></p><p>Victoria waited patiently as her friend responded, promising and swearing to never show the upcoming picture. She sent one more text.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Seriously though, no sharing this upon penalty of unfriending and possibly death.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This will actually be a chapter in a series of chapters that will make up an ongoing story about Liam and this girl, Victoria. But if I want to move them all into one story later, I shall. For now, enjoy the one-shots as they come!

Tori walked through the doors of the hotel, glancing around to find the front desk. She hefted her leather weekend bag on her shoulder and made a beeline for the gentleman behind the counter. She flipped open her wristlet and took out her license.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, I hope so," she answered brightly.

"How may I help you this morning?"

"I need to pick up my key. It should've been left for me last night."

She handed him her identification and two minutes later she was in the elevator and punching the button for her floor. When the doors opened again she stepped off and headed left down the swanky corridor.

"725, 725," she murmured as she walked by room after room. Finally, coming to a stop, she pulled the key card out of the envelope. Smiling at the Do Not Disturb placard on the handle, she slid the card into the slot and stepped over the threshold. She shut the door as quietly as possible and dropped her bag by the floor-to-ceiling mirror, putting her wallet and phone on top. Then she shrugged off her jacket, placing it over the wheeled desk chair, and kicked off her shoes.

Finally, biting her lip, she smiled at the sleeping form sprawled out on the bed. He was on his stomach, head facing her, with his cheek pressed into a pillow. She unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled out of them before reaching under her shirt and working her bra off, adding it to the pile of denim.

Watching to see if he awoke, Victoria pulled back the covers and slowly slid into the bed. He stirred, slightly, but didn't wake. She bit her lip to stifle a chuckle and lifted his arm so that she could wrap it around her own waist as she moved into the spooning position. His chest felt warm against her back and his hand wrapped around her tightly in his sleep. Feeling content now that she was back in his arms, she drifted back to sleep, still tired from the daybreak flight she'd taken to get here so quickly. 

When she opened her eyes, again, she bit her lip and rolled her hips against the hard length that was pressed against her ass. She realized the moment he woke up because his fingers clamped down on her thigh and he groaned into her hair.

"Ahhh, Sweetness. I've missed you. Turn 'round and give me a proper hello, yeah?"

Turning in his arms, Tori giggled and brought her hands up to his cheeks as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The onslaught of desire took over her body and she arched into him, her hands pushing on his chest until he rolled onto his back. Then she crawled on top of him and told him how much she'd missed him in the best way possible.

Twenty minutes later, legs entwined and her head on his chest, Tori let out a sigh.

"So," he started, "what little white lies did you tell Olivia this time?"

"She don't know anything. As long as I just respond to some texts and send out some tweets, no one, in general, will even realize I'm not at home. My mother knows, obviously, but everyone else..."

"You know I wish it..."

"Liam, it's not your fault."

"But it is, Tor... You can't even tell your best friend that you have a boyfriend. You can't tell her that he calls and texts you all the time, that he loves listening to the sound of your laugh, that you make him so happy he feels like he could burst... You," he took a deep breath and stared at her. "You can't tell her that he thinks he's falling in love with you."

She gasped.

"Don't respond. Don't say anything. I just... I wanted you to know. And I wanted you to tell you that if you think that you're ready for it, I'd love to tell the world just how happy you make me."

"I... I don't know how to... Are you sure?"

"I hate that you sit in hotel rooms alone, or sit backstage and out of vision. I want to go out to dinner with you. I want to take pictures with you that I can share with my friends or that you can share with yours."

"I'm falling for you, as well, you crazy man! And I know exactly how to break the news to 'You Know Who'... If you're up for it."

She hopped out of bed and grabbed her phone. Then she jumped back onto the mattress and snuggled up against him. She unlocked the screen and tapped on her messages before opening the ongoing conversation she shared with her best friend.

**Hey, I have found a never-before-seen photo of Liam! Like, it's an insanely awesome photo to share. But I need you to promise you will never put it online anywhere, because I think it's kind of personal and all that. But I know I can trust you above anyone else.**

Victoria waited patiently as her friend responded, promising and swearing to never show the upcoming picture. She sent one more text.

**Seriously though, no sharing this upon penalty of unfriending and possibly death.**

She swore again and Tori snapped a selfie of the two of them in bed, Liam shirtless and her hair a mess. She showed it to him and asked him if he was sure he wanted to do this. He tapped "Use Photo" and then typed 'good morning from our hotel room" and tapped "SEND."

Tori watched the message send and then turned off the screen, waiting for the response. Seconds later Sleeping Sickness by City & Colour began blaring and she slid the phone open to take the call, hitting the speaker button.

"Hi Liv, wha-"

"VICTORIA WHAT THE FUCK?? WHY WOULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?! HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON SINCE THE DAY WE MET THEM??? OHMYGOD YOU LITTLE HOOKER, I LOVE YOU BUT WE'RE NOT SPEAKING RIGHT NOW!"

"Breathe, Libby, you're on speaker with us."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM ON SPE... OH... I... good morning..," Olivia mumbled.

"Good morning," Liam said with a laugh.

"No fair, Tori... I can't be mad when there's a fucking British voice on the other end of the line."

"Olivia, I wanted to tell you, but you have to understand..."

"I do, Tor, I do. I don't blame you at all and I'm still wrapping my head around it and you aren't lying because I think the image is burned into my mind. I'm just... Wait, is this why you couldn't come to the lake with me later this week?! Because you're shacked up with this musically-gifted, good-looking man?? That's just not fair!!"

"You still love me, Libby?"

"Yeah, I can't help but love you."

"What if you came to visit," Liam piped in.

"Really," Tori asked.

"Yeah, really," Olivia echoed in bewilderment.

"Tori's going to have some free time for the next few days, and she talks about you whenever she visits, anyway. You guys could sightsee during soundcheck, enjoy a show... We could all have a meal together..."

Both women responded in the affirmative and he chuckled, promising to have a ticket waiting at the airport that would get her to them in no time.

"And I'll grab your room, Liv! Go pack a bag and get to the airport! I'll text you flight details in a few minutes!"

"I will buy all the shit I need once I get to you! I'm grabbing my keys am leaving now! Text me the info! Oh my god, you have so much explaining to do!"

Tori hung up and turned to Liam.

"You realize she's going to grill you worse than a grizzly, seasoned detective, right?"

"I've already thought of a way to distract her and keep her wrath from me. Let me get those flight details and then I'll tell you my plan."

She waited, impatiently, as he booked a flight that was scheduled to leave in ninety minutes and she texted the info to her friend.

"Okay, tell me your grand plan!"

"Two words... Harry. Styles."

Victoria rubber her hands together in glee. She knew that Olivia had felt a connection with Harry when they'd met before. But he'd been seeing someone. Now, though... Now she couldn't wait to see the sparks fly between the two! In fact...

"What room is he staying in?"

"Across the hall, why?"

Tori jumped out of bed and padded to the door to look through the peep hole. Then she came back and flopped onto the mattress, crawling up so that she could grab the phone and punch a couple numbers. Liam looked at her, his eyebrows creased in confusion. She just smiled as she listened to the rings before a sleepy voice answered.

"Styles, it's Victoria. I have a certain friend coming to visit for a few days. Liam has decided that the world may know of my existance and... yes, it is lovely. But that is not what I want to talk about at the moment... Well, if you would stop interrupting me, I am going to explain it... Thank you. Okay... Olivia is coming for a few days... Yes, Olivia from before... No, she isn't dating anyone... Well, I was certainly hoping you would love to see her again... You know, picking her up from the airport would be such a lovely thing! I'll have Li text you the arrival time... Yes... Yes... Great! Thanks, doll! Order some breakfast and we'll be over in a few!"

She hung up the receiver and stretched out beside her boyfriend. He was smiling and shaking his head.

"You couldn't just let them casually meet?"

"Why do that she he can pick her up from the airport like the gallant, well-mannered man he is? And if he happens to make out with her on the ride back, I'm fine with that, as well! You saw the sparks when they met! If he hadn't been seeing someone else... Now they just have all that lost time to make up for!"

Liam laughed again and pulled her in for a kiss before her grumbling stomach interrupted them.

"Just as well," he murmured into her neck. "You told Haz we'd have breakfast with him."

She promised to make it up to him tonight, as long as Liv found something to occupy her time.

"Oh, I don't see that as being as issue."

"Me neither, Li! Me neither."


End file.
